El Cometa
by Ikaros-san
Summary: Yaoi. SASUNARU. Naruto busca al amor de su vida y al pasar un cometa pide su deseo. sin saber que ese amor esta mas cerca de lo que cree.


**El cometa**

Hola, he irrumpido en sus vidas de nuevo, aquí les traigo un nuevo fic. Es mi primer Yaoi con mi pareja favorita SASU X NARU. Le agradezco a **Masashi-san** por despertarse temprano y prestarme a sus personajes. Espero y les guste.

**Se dice que cuando vez un cometa en el cielo, debes pedir un deseo con los ojos cerrados, pensarlo, no decirlo y este se hará realidad.**

Era una noche fría en Konoha. Claro, es época de invierno. Uzumaki Naruto estaba sentado en el techo de su casa. Su vida es feliz por que pudo al fin traer de nuevo a su mejor amigo y rival Uchiha Sasuke, pero no todo era felicidad. Sentía que algo le faltaba, había un hueco en su alma, un hueco el que no puede llenar alguien con una amistad. Era algo y ese algo era **amor.**

Ese amor, en noches anteriores, le ha quitado el sueño, buscando a ese alguien en sus pensamientos, pero no sabía quién.

En la víspera de navidad, Naruto miraba al cielo pensando en si iba a ir a la fiesta que organizó Lee en su casa con motivos de "conocerse entre todos mejor". Naruto miró al cielo y vio que un cometa pasó enfrente de él y cerrando los ojos se dice:

-_Ayúdame a encontrar ese amor que tantas noches busco_

-Bueno, nada pierdo con intentar-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa apagada

En ese instante, llega saltando en los tejados Sasuke. Llega con Naruto y con su voz fría e indiferente, le dice:

-Oye dobe, te vas a enfermar si sigues ahí sentado

-Aunque sea saluda teme, no seas grosero-dijo Naruto con una burla seca

-Como sea, y… ¿no vas a ir a casa de Lee?-dijo Sasuke algo nervioso

-¿Tu vas a ir? ¡Qué bien que me avisaste para no ir!-dijo Naruto riéndose

-Eres un completo dobe-dijo Sasuke con rostro serio

-No te enojes teme, la verdad no me dan ganas de ir-dijo Naruto desganado

-¿En serio?-dijo Sasuke alzando una ceja

-Sin comentarios-dijo Naruto recargándose en el techo

-¡Vaya! ¿El gran Uzumaki Naruto tiene miedo de ir a una fiesta?-dijo Sasuke burlándose

-¡Cállate baka! No estoy de humor-dijo Naruto dándole la espalda y marchándose

-¡A no! ¡No te vas hasta que me digas que sucede!-dijo Sasuke jalándolo del brazo

Y al darle la vuelta a Naruto para que no se fuera, accidentalmente se resbalaron y cayeron del tejado. Afortunadamente había unos sacos de harina, los cuales amortiguaron el golpe.

-Teme, ¡Ahora si te ma…!

-¿Qué me vas a hacer, dobe? ¡Responde!

…-Naruto no dijo nada solo se quedo estático y con los ojos abiertos

-¿Hola? ¿Todavía hay vida en tu cerebro de dobe?-dijo Sasuke moviendo a Naruto de un lado a otro

Naruto no dijo nada.

-¡Dobe! ¿Qué rayos te pasa?-dijo Sasuke ya molesto

Naruto con la misma expresión, señaló hacia arriba. Sasuke miró hacia arriba, al igual que Naruto, se quedó shockeado. No era para menos, estaban sentados ¡Debajo de un muérdago! Los dos se voltearon a ver cada uno se quedó pensando:

-_¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué me sonrojo? ¡Maldición! ¡Quiero besar al dobe!_

_-¿Por qué me está viendo así? Esta sonrojado ¡Y yo también! Siento ganas de… ¿besarlo?_

Y como por instinto, se acercaron lentamente, cerraron los ojos y se dieron un beso, un beso tierno y lleno de amor (¡No! ¿Por qué a mí? Se me antojo el beso jejeje). Se separaron inmediatamente por falta de oxígeno. Se vieron una vez más y se besaron de nuevo, ahora era un beso más apasionado, pero sin dejar de fluir amor en aquel contacto. Naruto se quedó pensando:

-_¿Sasuke es ese amor que busco? Pero… ¿Y si no lo es?_

Naruto se separa de Sasuke y con un gran sonrojo, le dice:

-Ummm…yo…lo…siento

Sasuke igual de sonrojado, le dice:

-No…te…preocupes

-Además…-dijo sonriendo Sasuke-creo que se cumplió mi deseo

Naruto confundido, le pregunta:

-¿Cuál deseo teme?

-El de besar al amor de mi vida-dijo Sasuke volteando la mirada con un gran sonrojo

Naruto se quedó impactado ante tal declaración y este le dice:

-Pues si es así, a mí también se me cumplió mi deseo

Sasuke rápidamente volteó a mirarlo y le dice:

-¿Qué deseo dobe?

Naruto sonriendo, le dice:

-El de buscar al amor de mi vida, pero creo que ya lo encontré

Sasuke al escucharlo, casi explota por lo sonrojado que esta y le dice tratando de volver a su expresión indiferente:

-Serás dobe, solo a ti se te ocurre decir esas cosas

-Pues no soy el único, tú también te pusiste cursi-dijo Naruto sonriendo

Sasuke solo lo tomó de la cintura y lo besó nuevamente. Naruto rodeó el cuello de su amor con sus brazos. Se besaron durante un buen rato (que envidia, pero algún día cumpliré mi objetivo de besarlos) (Si, como no jeje).

Después de un rato, Naruto le dice a Sasuke:

-Te amo baka

-Yo también te amo usuratonkachi-dijo Sasuke sin soltarlo

-Y… ¿Quieres ir a la fiesta?-dijo Naruto sonriendo

-Si, sería bueno criticar a todos-dijo Sasuke en tono burlesco

-Eres de lo peor, Sasu-dijo Naruto tomándolo de la mano

-Lo sé y así me quieres- dijo Sasuke con su pose de "soy el más guau del mundo"

-Baka-dijo Naruto sonrojándose

Y los dos caminaron hacia la fiesta tomados de la mano.

Mientras, en casa de Rock Lee…

-¿Dónde están Sasuke y Naruto?-dijo Sakura abrazada a Itachi

-No te preocupes, de seguro mi ototo fue por Naruto y han de venir peleándose como siempre-dijo Itachi para después besar a su novia de pelo rosa

-Oigan, de seguro vienen tomados de la mano y besándose-dijo Tenten burlona

-No creo, además es imposible, porque esos dos son como agua y aceite. Nunca se llevarían bien como pareja-dijo Ino besándose con Sai

-Nada es imposible, para esos dos, no-dijo Temari tomada de la mano de Shikamaru

-Tienes razón, en cualquier momento esos dos siempre traen sorpresas-dijo Ino besuqueándose aún con Sai

-Miren, están llegando y… ¡No puede ser! ¡Vienen tomados de la mano! ¡Y besándose!-dijo Tenten con un brillo en los ojos

-Se los dije-dijo Temari con una sonrisa de medio lado

-Hola chicos, ¿Cómo están?-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-Vaya, al parecer tenemos una nueva pareja-dijo Tenten riéndose

Los chicos se sonrojaron y todos comenzaron a reír. Y todos convivieron en esa fiesta que estuvo fabulosa. Naruto y Sasuke no se separaron ni un instante del otro.

Ya era tarde y todos se fueron a sus casas. Sasuke acompañó a Naruto a su casa. Y al llegar, Sasuke le dice en un susurro a Naruto:

-Quiero tenerte esta noche y todas las demás por el resto de mi vida

A Naruto se le formó un gran sonrojo. Naruto nervioso, le dice:

-Es…es muy…pronto… ¿No crees? Además yo…

En eso es interrumpido por los labios de Sasuke besándolo como si fuera de vida o muerte. Este le dice:

-Hablas demasiado, Naru-chan

Y volvió a besarlo pero esta vez con más suavidad y ternura. Naruto sonriendo, le dice:

-Eres demasiado impaciente, Sasu-chan

Y caminaron hacia la habitación y ahí se entregaron en cuerpo y alma al amor de su vida.

**FIN**

**¿Les gustó? Bueno es mi primer intento de yaoi, la verdad lo iba a hacer más candente, pero mi mamá andaba rondando por mi cuarto y pues no pude. Bueno nos vemos después. Bye **

**Reviews, por fa.**


End file.
